Stop That Racket
Is episode 3 of ABOOT. Has been extremely delayed. Was renamed due to "Thirty-Love" being described as "non-advertiser-friendly" by YouTube. It is also the currently most viewed episode. Beginning Mento walks up to Discy, who visibly regrets breaking up with Ringy in the previous episode. Mento assures Discy that Ringy was not supporting the relationship and was not worth being with. Discy is convinced, and says he will stop being a crybaby like Blueberry. Elimination With Win Token facing another trial to determine if the show must shut down, it is continued regardless by two of Win Token's brothers, Host Token and Choice Token. They start the elimination, taking the show into their own hands. In a sudden decision, they decide to eliminate the 3 contestants with the most votes, being Axe, Ringy, and Boney. Then they bring in 3 brand new characters, and allow Boomerang and Uno Card to return without Win Token's approval. The new characters, Clapperboard, Onion, and Dollar, are introduced. When teams are randomized, Football expresses his hate for the team, having members that he states are armless and/or dumb. Basketball snaps back at him for insulting Beach Ball, and reconsiders his friendship with Football. He asks to switch teams, to no avail. After randomizing six new teams, Host Token decides on a challenge of tennis, and Choice Token becomes fed up with Host Token making all of the decisions himself. Host Token apologizes and allows CT to to the honors of starting the challenge. Challenge Football expresses hate for his team, and calls over Bready and French Fry to start the challenge. When they do not move, Football yells at them, causing Bready to run off, starting to cry. Basketball in turn snaps at Football. Too caught in the heat of the moment, Football does not react. In the Dark Forest, French Fry finds Bready and starts to comfort her. Misunderstanding the signals, she kisses French Fry, and finds out he did not feel for her that way, making it awkward for both of them. In the final seconds of the tennis match, Team Orange has given up, Team Yellow is far behind, and Team Blue and Purple are tied. Mento, excited, exclaims that they only need one more goal to win, becoming irritated when Almond corrects him on his usage of sports terms. Blueberry becomes impatient with both of them, telling Almond to serve it already. He then is shocked by his own words. Almond serves it, and iPhone fails to hit it, winning for Team Blue. Teams Orange, Yellow, and Purple are all put up for elimination. The two hosts argue for a minute, and then decide on the show becoming a contestant vote for eliminations, and allowing the viewers to vote for who should win, and over each episode, the votes would stack up, until the finale where a winner would be chosen. (Although, with the next episode never finishing, the winner would be chosen next episode.) Stinger Muggy and Discy sit and contemplate how the weather has always been clear except for that snowstorm in episode 6, unintentionally foreshadowing the hurricane soon to come. Choice Token pops in to tell them that snow was predicted to come tonight, and it starts to snow immediately after. Lemon is confused by the snow, despite having seen it before, and Bready immediately jumps on the ground to celebrate and play in the snow. The episode ends here.Category:Episodes